Dizmalus
Player Information Born on May 9, 1457 Inis, Ireland Last known address Country : Ireland County : An Mumhain Town : Inis Level : 2 Dizmalus is a baker. Dizmalus has a one vegetable field. Role Play description Epilogue (LEVEL 0) Born in the small town of Inis, Ireland Dizmalus never wanted to be anything more than a traveling bard. As a boy he would escape to the beautiful Inis grove whenever he had the chance; particularly if he got into a bit too much mischief and needed a place to hide. Lying in the grass, he would cloud-watch or daydream about places more exciting, sometimes losing track of time all together. He always felt that the less he had, the more fulfilling his life seemed. However, his adoptive parents did not agree with his views; they considered music and lore something not well suited for their son. So, Dizmalus decided to strike out on his own as soon as possible, playing music and singing songs. All the while pursuing excitment by searching for clues to where his real parents may be. Living a life free from responsibility, burden, and most especially, boredom. Ah, the life of a bard! Chapter 1 - "Lost in the Darkness" (LEVEL 1) Things don't always go as planned in life... The past few months have been difficult; with many of his romantic notions crushed by harsh reality. While traveling outside of Inis his father was brutally killed by marauding brigands (His fathers grave now lies in the small town of Cill Chaoi). Stunned by the sudden loss and not being able to make amends with him before he passed, Dizmalus returned home, burdened with guilt. His mother sick with grief and illness, remained bedridden for weeks upon weeks. So far gone in fever she became that she verbally lashed out at Dizmalus, blaming him for his fathers death. He cared for her for weeks and did everything he could, but eventually her body gave out and she passed away. He buried them both in his mothers flower garden, near her favorite roses, neath the gentle shade of a tree his father planted. He inherited his adoptive parents small cottage and field. More than ever before he felt tied to the small town of Inis. Feeling the crushing weight of guilt and regret Dizmalus resigned himself to caring for his mothers garden and his parents graves. From that day forth, every morning he would wake and place a fresh rose on each of their graves, then tend the surrounding garden. It seems the life of a wandering bard would have to be put on hold for now. Many more months passed in Inis. Soon the garden around his parents graves grew, flourished with newfound life. Beautiful flowers of every shape, size, and color peppered his land. Dizmalus found a renewed sense of peace, for a time. However, recently many nights he was plauged by terrible nightmares and voices which made sleep nearly impossible. These dreams were not of the death of his adoptive parents, as was before. But of something else, something much more sinister inside him; an angry hunger he did not understand. Born of a creative soul, he tried to put these sleepless nights to good use; either studying Celtic lore, composing new songs, or donning his fiddle and playing at his favorite tavern in town. At night by moonlight, he would feverishly practice violin perfecting hauntingly, beautiful melodies over the graves of his parents. Eventually, his body would collapse from exhustion and he would enjoy a fair few hours of dreamless rest before full dawn. Chapter 2 - "Winds of Change" (LEVEL 2) So much had changed over the past few months. Inis had become a hotbed of activity - gone were the quiet days of simple townlife. In these past month he had tasted more adventure than he ever imagined he would. Within Inis he had weathered a revolt, a major war, minor skirmishes, and a military seige. Things were different now, he traded his dreams of the open road for an office desk and a workshop... How did he get himself into this? To be continued... Baptism Information: Born: May 9, 1457 Date of Baptism: None The Priest who Baptized me: Caissadiplomat (Incomplete) Church: Inis Church - The Celtic Arisrorelian Church Location: Inis, An Mumhain County Upon returning to Inis during the war, Dizmalus was set to be baptised by Caissa in Inis Church where he was revived. However, the very next day he was killed in battle. He has made no other plans to be baptized. "There is nothing in the world so much like prayer as music is." Personal Information: Not affiliated with a family No children Not married Not affiliated with a clan A wanderer by nature, Dizmalus holds a great fascination for magick and other items of antiquity. Good natured and kind, he has the tendency to be a bit of a day-dreamer. However, with training he has become very good with a sword, though he always perfers to employ diplomacy whenever possible. Most of the time his eccentric sense of fashion and speech tend to overshadow his combat prowess. But despite his foppish appearance and absent-mindedness, he is quite skilled in the art of combat, military strategy, and in the use of a rapier (dueling). In his spare time he enjoys writing, gardening, and women in addition to being a heavy drinker. One pastime that Dizmalus makes no attempt to hide is his fondness for "Hot Eire" a series of erotic and scandalous newsletters printed in An Mumhain. Also, his favorite candy is licorice. Dizmalus is also very fond of writing - he has written numerous books. The following are a few that can be found in and about Ireland. "A Bards Tale: The True Story of the Inis War (Volume I)" (Can be found in The Munster County Public Library in Inis) "A Bards Tale: The True Story of the Inis War (Volume II)" (This book is missing) "A Bards Tale: From Inis to Cill Chaoi, and back again" (Can be found on a shelf in Cill Chaoi) "Bewitching Hour" (Can be found on his bookshelf in Inis) "A Bards Tale: The March East" (Personal journal and notes/incomplete - left at the Traveler's Haven Inn in Luimneach, Ireland) Occupations: Vegetable Producer Baker (Town) Guild memberships: AIR - Alliance of Independent Religions NNGO - Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum AAP - Acilion Agency Press Offices held: Chief Mentor, Inis, An Mumhain (Current) Political Affiliations: None Military Experience: Battle of NNGO vs. DVAS Army (As an NNGO Inis, An Mumhain), July 7-9, 1457 Battle of NNGO & Inis vs. ONE armies (Technically a siege. Served as a defender of Inis, An Mumhain), August 10-17, 1457 Battle of NNGO vs. ONE (ONE retreated from Inis, then attacked Corcaigh, taking over the captial.) *In progress August 23-??, 1457 Category:People